


Tails, Kisses and You are Home

by Makito



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, catboy!haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makito/pseuds/Makito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-it's getting late, let's go to bed, Haru," he stammered.</p><p>He didn't doubt that Haruka was doing it on purpose, probably trying to get revenge for earlier but Makoto wasn't sure if this was a bad thing.</p><p>"I want to take a bath first," was the reply, Haruka looking at Makoto expectantly.</p><p><em>It's not a bad thing</em>, was Makoto's first thought as Haruka batted his long lashes again. He already knew where this was going as Haruka made no move to get up, but played along anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails, Kisses and You are Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiensou/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for a friend who adores catboy Haru and this was inspired by her love (and her cute catboy twitter bot).
> 
> This is also the first fic I've ever written and it hasn't been beta'ed so any mistakes are mine.

Even though he was already running late and quickening his pace made little difference, Makoto hurried out of the train, making his way home as fast as possible. He had known that accepting his co-workers' invitation would mean coming home late but despite his attempts at refusing them, he still ended up getting dragged along to the usual restaurant, trying his best not to get drunk along with the others. Since the meeting earlier in the day had gone well, proceeding smoothly and ending far earlier than expected, Makoto knew that this would lead to celebration in the form of food and lots of drinking as it always did with his colleagues especially when it was with an important client like today. Therefore, it made it even harder to refuse going along and ultimately any effort at leaving early was fruitless.

Finally having reached the front door of his apartment, Makoto took a moment to collect himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead, he sighed and took a look at his phone. He had texted Haruka as soon as the meeting was finished and once again when he realised that there was no escaping the demands of his peers but had only received a single one-word reply back, serving more as a confirmation that Haruka had seen his message rather than actually expressing how he felt about it. After seeing that he really hadn't received additional texts, Makoto put his phone back in his pocket and opened the front door.

"I'm home."

His words were only met with silence making Makoto feel even more nervous as he took off his shoes and made his way to the living room.

"I'm home."

Repeating his words in the dark room, Makoto saw a pair of ears, only illuminated by the light of the TV screen, flicker up briefly before they drooped down again. Still not having gotten a reply, he took off his jacket and walked over to the silent catboy on the couch.

"Haru... I'm sorry, I really wanted to come home early but I got caught up in all the excitement..." he trailed off as sapphire eyes finally looked his way. "I know it's no excuse, sorry."

His silky black ears twitching slightly, Haruka looked away again, his tail lay completely limp on the couch, revealing no emotion whatsoever. He opened his mouth just to close it again, whatever words he may have wanted to say remaining locked away. Makoto smiled sadly as he sat down on the couch as well.

"Haru..." He began again, the name softly flowing out between his lips.

"It's okay."

Before Makoto could say anything further, Haruka finally spoke up. It wasn't much but just hearing his voice made Makoto's chest flutter. Though he felt bad about getting happy about it when he wasn't the one who needed cheering up, he couldn't help himself.

"It's not like we had made plans anyway," he continued, voice just above a whisper.

They hadn't, but Makoto had been too busy this week for them to spend any time together and they didn't need to say it for both to know that they were looking forward to Friday since he'd be off work earlier and they could spend the whole weekend together. 

More than that, Makoto hated to have Haruka eat dinner on his own if it could be avoided. Coming home to him, sitting by the dinner table, eating while telling stories about his day and watching Haruka as he listened with his small but sweet smile was Makoto's favourite part of the day. Ever since he first took him in, Makoto swore to give Haruka a proper home, he didn't want him to ever feel lonely or sad, no matter how hard he had to work to prevent it. That's why busy weeks like this one were the worst for Makoto, he always just looked forward to the end of it so he could be with Haruka again.

Caught up in his thoughts Makoto didn't say anything until Haruka looked at him again, his blue gaze snapping Makoto out of his trance.

"Even so, I'm sorry. I wanted to come home to Haru, I wanted to be with you," Makoto said as he reached out and gently cupped the other's face with his hand. "So I'm sorry." he repeated, smiling softly.

"I told you it's alright," Haruka replied and turned his face away again. "...Besides, you're here now. We have time."

Makoto's smile grew wider as he could feel Haruka's face heat up through his hand. Letting go of it, he got Haruka's attention again, his eyes looking directly into Makoto's through long, black lashes.

"Yeah, you're right," was the answer as Makoto let his hand drop, about to get up from the couch.

"And..." Haruka started, getting closer as he brushed the sleeve of his shirt against Makoto's face. "You didn't have to rush."

Despite Makoto's attempts, it seemed like Haruka had seen through him and knew that he ran all the way back. Smiling sheepishly, Makoto grabbed the delicate hand on his face and squeezed it gently.

"Makoto..." turning his head, Haruka continued as his ears dropped to their sides. Taking a moment as if to gather the strength to look back, Haruka took a deep breath before facing Makoto again. "..Welcome home."

Taken slightly by surprise, Makoto's eyes widened before his face broke out into the gentlest of smiles, those special ones, meant only for Haruka.

"I'm home," Makoto said once again but for the first time tonight, he felt like he really was. Giving Haruka's hand one last squeeze, he slowly stood up.

He was aware of blue eyes following his movements questioningly as he walked over to his bag. Bringing it back with him, he sat next to Haruka again.

"Since I was busy this week, I made sure to get this as an apology. We can watch it together now if you want," Makoto spoke as he searched through his bag. "Look!"

Having found what he was looking for Makoto held up a DVD box and smiled warmly at Haruka.

"Makoto, is this...?" Haruka questioned, his ears perking up and his tail starting to move slightly.

"The documentary about the most beautiful waterfalls in the world that you've been asking for, yes. It took me a while to get a copy but here it is" Makoto proclaimed, rather proud of himself as he watched Haruka's eyes starting to shine even brighter.

"Makoto..." Haruka's voice was unusually soft, "We don't have to, we can watch something you'd want to-"

"But I do want to, there's nothing I'd rather watch than this with you," Makoto's gentle voice interrupted him. "Okay?"

He was happy that Haruka would be willing to postpone something he had been looking forward to for so long for Makoto's sake but there was no need to. In truth, Makoto didn't have a particular interest in documentaries about waterfalls but nothing compared to seeing Haruka's eyes light up, his fascinated face, his whole body focused and all of him shining with happiness as different shades of blue filled the TV screen. So Makoto just smiled at Haruka again, making him turn his head away in embarrassment as he gave up and leaned his head forward until his forehead rested against Makoto's chest.

"Okay," Haruka agreed.

Laughing gently, Makoto pressed a soft kiss against Haruka's raven locks before standing up to start the DVD.

\----

As expected, Makoto was more interested in watching Haruka than the TV. Not even 10 minutes into the documentary, Haruka started stretching his body before pushing Makoto to the other end of the couch and resting his head in his lap, filling Makoto's chest with endearment.

As Haruka's eyes were focused on the screen, Makoto slowly ran his fingers through his silky black hair, occasionally touching Haruka's cat ears which would only twitch in response. Makoto would never get tired of this sight, Haruka completely at ease on his couch, body relaxed, the tip of his tail softly swaying back and forth as Makoto stroked his head, it wouldn't surprise him if he'd start purring any minute now.

Absentmindedly Makoto ran his fingers further down, slowly gliding along Haruka's neck and back up continuously before he snapped out of his thoughts. Haruka didn't seem to react, too caught up on what was happening on the TV, not that it surprised Makoto who was about to go back to lazily stroking Haruka's hair when he felt his fingertips getting warmer. Looking down again he noticed the slight blush now dusting Haruka's face and grinned, pleased that he was able to affect Haruka like this even while watching something with so much focus.

Haruka's eyes turned to glare at him, catching Makoto off-guard and making him laugh happily. Haruka returned his attention to the screen as he used his tail to softly slap Makoto who was still giggling. After calming himself, he bent down to leave a small kiss against Haruka's cheek and went back to playing with his hair.

\----

Once the documentary finished, Haruka let out a yawn as he stretched himself, arching his back, his tail swinging from side to side, all while Makoto was watching, eyes wide and his body getting heated. Haruka glanced up, looking at Makoto through his fluttering thick lashes and making the brunette look away.

"I-it's getting late, let's go to bed, Haru," he stammered.

He didn't doubt that Haruka was doing it on purpose, probably trying to get revenge for earlier but Makoto wasn't sure if this was a bad thing.

"I want to take a bath first," was the reply, Haruka looking at Makoto expectantly.

 _It's not a bad thing_ , was Makoto's first thought as Haruka batted his long lashes again. He already knew where this was going as Haruka made no move to get up, but played along anyway.

"All right, since it's weekend we can sleep in so you can take a bath now despite it being late, Haru-chan."

Ignoring the nickname, Haruka kept looking at Makoto, his tail swishing languidly until he rolled around so he was lying on his back.

"I'm too tired to walk."

Even though Makoto knew it'd come to this, he still couldn't help the way his stomach seemed to do a little flip at Haruka's words just like every other time he suddenly wanted to be spoiled. Though for Makoto, being allowed to take care of Haruka felt more like he himself was the one getting spoiled.

"I guess it can't be helped then."

With one hand under Haruka's knees and the other under his back, Makoto lifted him up into his embrace with practiced ease. Locking his arms around Makoto's neck, Haruka nuzzled his face into the bigger man's wide chest. As his heart sped up, Makoto wondered why Haruka was more affectionate than usual tonight though regardless of the answer, he silently thanked whatever deity that had made it happen.

\----

After having carried Haruka to the bathroom, Makoto put him down so he could fill the bathtub but as he turned around he saw that Haruka was still just standing, staring at Makoto with no sign that he was going to take his clothes off. Sighing and shaking his head with affection, he walked over to Haruka, gently petting his head.

"Looks like my kitten needs some help," Makoto grinned.

Haruka's raised arms were the only answer Makoto received and he wasted no time, reaching under Haruka's shirt, hands sliding along his lithe body, over surprisingly muscular arms as he took it off Haruka's head. Unbuttoning the pants next, he continued until Haruka was fully naked except for the black leather collar adorning his pale neck.  
Makoto took a moment to admire the sight before him.

Initially Makoto had been against having Haruka wear collars since he didn't want anyone to see Haruka as anything other than their equal but it soon became clear that Haruka wore a collar, not because he had to but because he wanted to, he _liked_ wearing it. More specifically he liked wearing something that Makoto bought with Haruka in his mind, something that would connect them. Haruka never verbally expressed this, but seeing how his eyes lit up every time Makoto brought home a new neckpiece and explained why he thought it would suit Haruka in an excited and slightly flustered voice as if the other would ever blame him for not being able to control himself when it came to gifts for Haruka, it was clear that he was grateful.

Furthermore, Makoto couldn't deny that he liked seeing Haruka with collars on. Especially in situations like this one, where Haruka was wearing _only_ a collar, it made Makoto feel warm all over, not just around his nether regions though that area got particularly heated.

Feeling that he had been staring at Haruka long enough, Makoto got up and reached for his neck. Not that he didn't want to keep looking at him, he could probably just sit there and admire Haruka's beauty for the rest of his life if he was allowed to, but despite Haruka's flushed face, Makoto was sure that he was starting to feel cold.

Gingerly removing Haruka's collar, Makoto softly traced his fingers along the area that had been covered by it. Feeling Haruka starting to shiver, he leaned in to press gentle kisses around the delicate skin. Haruka's sweet noises were distracting him, almost making him forget what he was originally doing until Haruka grabbed his shirt.

"Ma..koto... you too," he breathed, voice clearly affected by Makoto's actions.

Understanding what the other wanted him to do, Makoto started taking off his own clothes. Meanwhile Haruka eyed him, looking incredibly focused as if he was trying to memorise every inch of Makoto's toned figure so he could replicate it on paper later. He had modelled for Haruka before, it seemed that his body was one of Haruka's favourite subjects to sketch, much to Makoto's embarrassment. But as now was not a time for that, he hurriedly shed the rest of his clothing and stepped into the bath.

Haruka didn't seem pleased with Makoto's sudden change in pace, probably wanting to study the other's physique a bit longer but he still took the hand offered to him by Makoto and stepped into the bath as well.

Once inside, he settled down, his back against Makoto's chest. He finally seemed to relax. As Haruka closed his eyes, Makoto's arms went around his waist, bringing him closer to his chest. He leaned forward until his lips rested against Haruka's pale shoulder, breathing in his scent and holding him a bit tighter. They allowed themselves some time to stay like that, no sounds, no movement, just feeling each other's warmth, completely at ease in the water.

After a few minutes, Makoto raised his head, let go of Haruka and reached out for the shampoo. Squeezing some of the liquid out of the bottle, he gently massaged it onto Haruka's scalp while making sure not to get anything into his ears. The other man was getting even more relaxed, letting Makoto do as he pleased. As Makoto continued to clean Haruka's body, he thought that the other might have fallen asleep, though his sluggishly moving tail, thumping against the edge of the tub, was telling otherwise.

\----

Once Makoto deemed that Haruka was clean enough and the water started to get cold, he convinced him to finally get up. Getting a towel to dry his drowsy friend, Makoto ruffled the other's hair with it. When Haruka still didn't react, Makoto switched methods, first pecking the tip of his cat ears and then proceeding to press his lips against every inch of skin as he towelled down his body and peppered soft kisses from Haruka's face to his neck, his collarbones, down his chest and defined abs to the milky skin around his hipbone, continuing further down to his soft thighs, his knees and all the way to his feet.

Satisfied with his work, Makoto looked up to find Haruka finally looking awake again judging by the red cheeks and quivering body. Makoto's triumphant smile made Haruka look away once again smacking him with his tail.

Makoto got the message and dried himself before going to fetch both of them some clothes. Assuming that Haruka still felt like being spoiled, he was about to dress him first, only for Haruka to grab the shirt Makoto usually slept in. Accepting the other's demand, Makoto proceeded to help Haruka with putting on his trunks and dressing him in the shirt. This was all Haruka decided to wear as he turned immediately after and walked to the sink to brush his teeth, not asking for help this time.

Makoto then dressed himself, trying to shift his focus from Haruka's milky white thighs. The shirt Haruka wore was far too big for him, falling down his shoulder and it was long enough to cover his trunks, making it look like it was all he had on. Makoto wasn't sure why the sight was affecting him so much when he had had a naked Haruka in his lap just minutes ago, but he still needed to pinch his leg to distract himself so he could brush his own teeth.

Afterwards Haruka turned to him, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck, looking into his eyes for a few seconds before sticking out his tongue, standing on his toes and leaving one tiny lick on Makoto's nose.

Haruka was still staring at him, his lips curling into a small smile as Makoto could feel his face heat up. No matter how long he had known Haruka, he never stopped marvelling over how incredibly cute the other man was. Makoto feared that if Haruka let go of him, he'd fall to his knees and melt into floor so he hugged him tighter.

Once his legs didn't feel wobbly anymore, Makoto let go so he could finally, _finally_ kiss Haruka's lips. As soft as ever, they made his whole body feel warm, smiling into the kiss, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka and lifted him. Eventually he moved his face away so they could gather their breath while Makoto lead them to the bedroom.

Makoto lowered Haruka onto their bed and turned off the lights before joining him. Once both of them were under the blankets, Makoto brushed Haruka's bangs away from his face and tenderly kissed his forehead. Though barely awake, Haruka managed to grab Makoto's hand and put his arm around his waist, moving himself closer to the larger man and nuzzling into his chest. Makoto was once again overcome with endearment and while looking down at the man in his arms, his ears wiggling slightly, Makoto wondered if anyone had ever died from being too happy and if so, he didn't doubt that Haruka would be his cause of death.

"Good night, Haru," he whispered against the man's silky locks though he knew that Haruka had already fallen asleep.

Their embrace felt warmer than usual but Makoto didn't pay it much mind, settling for petting Haruka's head until sleep took him as well.

\----

Makoto woke up feeling unbearably hot briefly wondering if the weather was getting better. He was fully roused by the heavy breathing coming from his side. He realised, belatedly, that he should have paid more attention to Haruka's body temperature yesterday. If he had, he might have realised what was going on sooner. But now wasn't the time to think of that, Makoto internally berated himself as he tried to wake the overheating man next to him who currently was busy thrusting against Makoto's leg in his sleep.

"Haru...Haru.. wake up."

As Makoto shook his shoulder, Haruka's eyes slowly blinked open. His breathing still laboured, he looked around, seemingly disoriented before he understood what was happening.

"Ma...koto.. I'm," he had a hard time speaking, panting heavily as he tried.

"It's okay, Haru. I know.. I know," Makoto threw the blankets, as well as Haruka's shirt, off the bed and brushed his thumb against his face. "I'll take care of you."

He spoke gently while trying to soothe Haruka and leaned down to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

It seemed much too innocent given the situation but to Makoto, it was a promise, one he gave to assure Haruka that while giving him exactly what he needed, he was still Makoto and Haruka's safety always came first to him. Even when clouded by desire, he wouldn't lose that part of himself and it was important to him that Haruka knew that.

Sweet as the kiss was, while Haruka was in this state,  
however, it was enough to make him moan causing Makoto's dick to stir. As if Haruka's thrusting hadn't affected him enough already. Feeling ready to give in, he kissed Haruka again but there was no innocence this time, all tongues and spit mixing together.

Makoto deepened the kiss while reaching down to press his hand against Haruka's heated groin. Desperate, Haruka immediately began to grind his hips against Makoto's large palm, his irregular thrusts asking, _begging_ , for more, for anything that Makoto was willing to give him. Luckily for Haruka, the other man would grant him everything, all of himself if he only asked for it.

Understanding the plea, Makoto started stroking Haruka's clothed erection. The caresses quickly turned into rough tugs that pulled several whimpers from Haruka's hot, swollen mouth directly into Makoto's. Finally releasing the other's lips, Makoto started nibbling Haruka's human ear, running his tongue around it.

Each part of the catboy's body was scorching hot, lighting a fire in every inch of Makoto's skin it touched.

Sensing that Haruka was nearing the edge, Makoto quickened the pace even further, breathing into his ear.

"Haru, don't hold back," Makoto practically cooed at him. 

"It's okay, let go."

Haruka's body started convulsing, he was so close that he barely was able to take it. When Makoto finally, finally, _finally_ pressed his hand down, hard, Haruka came with a loud, strangled moan leaving his lips.

Makoto smiled down at him, his expression so sweet and loving that it looked out of place before such an obscene sight.

"Good boy, you did so well, Haru," he praised as he leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Haruka let out small whimpers, clearly embarrassed by Makoto actions though they both knew he enjoyed them.

"But that wasn't enough, right?" he continued, running his hand through wet locks. "My cute kitten wants more, doesn't he?"

The unspoken _I won't continue until you ask me to_ was clearly understood by Haruka whose face shone a bright red more than likely caused by Makoto's words.

After having found release once, Haruka was no longer going to give in so quickly, it seemed, as he pouted and swung his tail towards Makoto's face once more. This time, however, Makoto caught it, smirking as he saw Haruka's eyes widen and gave it one short pull. Haruka's body jerked and he cried out as soon as his oversensitive tail was yanked. He glared at Makoto whose smirk grew predatory.

He tugged the tail one more time, making Haruka hiss.

"What was that, Haru? Did you want more?"

Though looking confident, Makoto was secretly happy that Haruka had once told him, while too flustered for eye contact, that he liked it when Makoto was rough during Haruka's heat. If he hadn't, Makoto wasn't sure if he could keep the act up. He was about to pull again when Haruka grabbed his hand.

"M...ore," his voice was raspy as he tightened his hold on Makoto's hand and breathed in as an attempt to calm himself. "Stop playing around and fuck me already, Makoto."

Makoto's heart gave one loud thump at Haruka's words. Pleased, he let go of the tail, grabbing Haruka's face instead, kissing him hungrily and pushing him down on the bed again. As their lips separated, a single string of saliva hung between them until Haruka leaned in again to lick the drool off Makoto's chin. Looking satisfied with catching Makoto off guard, he lied down and stretched his body all while never losing eye contact.

Makoto accepted the invitation and started making his way down Haruka. Trailing kisses along the way, he only stopped to bite Haruka's toned stomach making the other shudder.

Once he reached Haruka's soaked trunks, he halted. Slowly running one finger along Haruka's length which had stayed hard since he came earlier, he made sure to look Haruka in the eyes as he bent down to press his lips against the fabric. Haruka's body started to tremble and Makoto could practically see his earlier stubbornness melt away.

Makoto slid the underwear off long legs, finally freeing his erection which smacked against Haruka's abs. He stopped to rub Haruka's thighs, licking and biting their soft, milky white flesh.

"Makoto... please," not being able to take more, Haruka whimpered. "I want your cock.. please."

Truthfully Makoto was reaching his limit too even without Haruka's tempting begging so he had to press his fist against his own member to stop himself from coming when the other spoke.

After regaining his composure, he reached out for the lube on their nightstand. Hurriedly he took off his clothes, hissing as his erection was free if its confines and proceeded to coat it in lube messily. He knew Haruka would comment on it being unnecessary when he was in heat if he took too long and while it might be true, Makoto still felt the need to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

"...Hurry."

As expected, Haruka spoke up. Knowing that Haruka wouldn't let him drag this out much longer, Makoto squirted a decent amount of lube in his hand and leaned down to swipe his tongue against Haruka's entrance. It was thoroughly soaked already, prepared to be filled by Makoto. The taste of it sweet, it made Makoto hungry for more. He pushed further inside and Haruka actually mewled in response. Makoto groaned as he pulled away, lapping at whatever he could reach before he roughly shoved two fingers inside.

It didn't take long for Haruka to lose patience again and beg Makoto to continue. Pulling his fingers out, he lined himself with Haruka's hole before pushing himself in. They moaned in unison as Makoto was finally fully engulfed by Haruka's heat. Taking a moment to adjust, Makoto looked at his lover and was once again stunned by the sight in front of him.

"Pretty.. You're so pretty, Haru," he breathed. As soon as he had spoken, Haruka clenched around him making Makoto let out a ragged grunt. "Ah, that's right, you like being called pretty," he continued, words followed by his airy laughter.

"Sh..ut up already.. Move, Ma-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Makoto rammed himself inside again and again, setting a brutal pace as he knew they couldn't last much longer. He wrapped his hands around Haruka's cock and started pumping it in time with his harsh thrusts aiming to make the other come before himself. He could see as Haruka was losing control, only focused on the pleasure he was receiving.

"M-more.. ah.. Makoto, so good.. haa," Haruka heaved, his voice as ruined as he looked.

Makoto further quickened his tempo as he leaned down to kiss Haruka only withdrawing when they were both out of breath.

"Haru... My beautiful Haru," panting, Makoto reached out to stroke Haruka's face, his gentle gesture a complete contrast to the his ferocious pace. "It's all right, Haru. You can come."

Haruka was on the edge, it was easy to tell, he only needed one final push. Makoto leaned down to Haruka's ear, ready to give him just that.

"Do it. Come for me... Haruka."

With Makoto's words and one final strong thrust, Haruka climaxed, his erotic moan taking his lover along with him. Once fully spent, Makoto fell on top of Haruka, both of them exhausted. It took all his willpower to gather the strength to stand up and get a wet cloth to clean both of them.

\----

By the time he came back to the bedroom, he could hear Haruka's soft snoring, not really a surprise after that ordeal. Smiling fondly, Makoto gently wiped Haruka's body and lay down beside him. He whispered one single _I love you_ against Haruka's ear and closed his eyes, hoping to get some much needed rest. He knew that'd they'd continue like this all day because Haruka's heat wasn't over and they woke up much earlier than necessary.

As he was finally drifting off, he felt arms snaking around his waist and one familiar face rubbing against his chest. Now entirely at ease, Makoto fell asleep, a smile spread across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about catboys or heats pls don't ask.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
